haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Takayama
Character Overview 'Maria Takayama '(高山 マリア Takayama Maria) is a supporting character from the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai series. Maria is the supervising teacher and moderator of the Neighbors' Club and is a ten-year old nun. While being exceptionally gifted in academics, she is also very rude and immature, and often uses a variety of expletives when annoyed. She develops a sibling-like relationship with Kodaka, who regularly makes her packed lunches, and is affectionate with him, much to Kobato's annoyance. The reason why Maria cannot make friends is that she is an immature child prodigy whose wisdom stems not as much from natural talent, as from an advanced education. In Volume 8, it was confirmed by her sister, Kate, that Maria was never a nun or a teacher, information which Aoi Yusa tried to use to disband the Neighbor's Club. In response to this, Sena appointed her a special temporary lecturer for the Neighbor's Club, using her father's authority. Appearance Maria has blue eyes and long lavender-silver flowing hair. She is usually shown wearing her nun outfit, which consists of a dark-blue one piece dress with a white collar design of two long triangles and dark blue Cornette with a heart decoration. Maria also wears a necklace with a key. During her trip to the Theme Park, Maria wore a white one-piece with a cross. Maria also owns a white one-piece swimsuit with her name sewn on it. Personality Maria is childish and displays this tendency numerous times, even when claiming that she's an adult. Due to Maria being a child prodigy, her arrogance made her unable to socialize with her peers. Maria is both naive and gullible, a trait which Yozora takes advantage of. Due to Kate's taunting., Maria came to think that she was actually a teacher and an adult. This causes Maria to be very rude, as seen when she scolds the people around her (Yozora being the exception). While she may not realize this herself, Maria really wants to befriend Kobato, to the point that she felt jealous about how popular Kobato really is with her classmates. Abilities Intelligence Maria is shown to be very intelligent in terms of High school Math and Japanese Language. She does Yozora's homework and never complains about its difficulty. Maria even comments that Kobato's Math homework is "too easy", something even Kodaka was impressed with. Maria seems to have an advanced vocabulary, as shown when she is able to describe "Annexation" (The term of the incorporation of territory into another Geo-political entity) with great detail. In contrast to her knowledge, Maria is extremely naive. She is routinely able to be outsmarted by many characters in the series and is extremely trustful of others. Even Kobato once managed to use Yozora's words to trick her. Maria also doesn't seem to do much research on her Bible studies. This is shown when she didn't realize there's no such commandment as "If someone slaps you on the right cheek, give them your room also. Oh, and also sign the paperwork to officiate their club" (obviously made up by Yozora to coerce her into lending her favorite nap time quarters to the Neighbors Club.) In terms of sexual education, Maria is also rather naive in this topic considering that she has high-school level education (although in another sense, Maria did skip the grades and hence, it is possible that she was not taught in these matters). Other Abilities Maria is quite gluttonous, being able to eat great amounts of food without getting full. In fact, one of the ways to get on Maria's good side is food. At the festival, Maria is shown eating copious amount of street foods such as candied apples, Takoyaki, Fried Squid and more. At the theme park, despite eating bunch of hot dogs and a crepe, Maria is still able to gorge down a plate of curry rice. Trivia *Maria's surname, Takayama ( 高山 ) literally means "Tall Mountain". *Maria was voiced by Yuka Iguchi, who provided the voice of Index in the To Aru Majutsu no Index series. Like Maria, Index is a nun-in-training, they also look and behave very similar to each other. **In episode 5 of the anime, Maria takes on the form of a healer in the video game Romancing Saga XIV, which greatly resembles Index's Walking Church attire. *Maria's surname, Takayama and her Catholic background may also be an allusion to the famous Christian-Daimiyo during the Sengoku (Japanese warring states era) period, Dom Justo Takayama. *The meaning of Maria's given name in Hebrew means "sea of bitterness" or "sea of sorrow." Some alternated meaning may mean "rebellion" or "wished-for-child". True to this, Maria's past is indeed rather bitter due to her attitude. Also, it could describe Maria's rebellious attitude. Kodaka comments in the manga that it's fitting that a nun is called Maria. This is because the first Catholics to set foot in Japan were from the Iberian peninsula and so the Japanese for Mary is Maria just like in Spanish. *Maria's favorite food is potato chips and she also seem to have a liking for Nikujaga (Japanese Meat and Potato Stew). *Maria and Kobato share some similarities. They both are younger sisters, looked like children (literally for Maria's case) and both actually believed that Kobato is a vampire. *The club-room was originally used by Maria for her afternoon naps. **It was first mentioned that Maria is the one in charge on the Neighbor's club club-room. This later is proven to be false, and officially, Kate is the one in charge of said room. *Although in the anime, it was depicted that Maria was rude and constantly insults Yozora when asked to use the club-room before Yozora had enough of it and slapped Maria. In the manga and Light Novel, this event never really happened and hence, placed Maria in a better light than perceived in the anime. *The small fights between Kobato and Maria may be an allusion to how Yozora and Sena often fight. *After Yusa's and Kate's proclamation of Maria never becoming a nun and a teacher in the first place, the latter is just as confused and shocked as her fellow club members. *Despite being the club's assumed moderator, Maria is the youngest and shortest member of the Neighbor's Club. *It was noted by Kodaka that Maria has larger breasts than that of Kobato's, much to the latter's chagrin. *Like with Kodaka, Maria is also a fan of the manga adaptation of the "Romance of the Three Kingdoms" series, where her favorite commander is Zhuge Liang, until Kodaka preached her of the achievements and merits of Zhang Liao and Wei Yan. As a result, Kodaka and Maria now share the same favorite commanders in the said series. *In most situations, Maria would relate everything to 'poop'. *In the live-action film adaptation, Maria is portrayed by Momoka Yamada. *She makes a cameo in chapter 40 of the manga Kampfer with Yozora and Sena Quotes *''"I prayed to God that God would kick the crap out of this cross-dressing freak that time he made me eat that weird food that tasted like medicine, but now it's different! Thank you, Yukimura!" (Maria, while hugging Kodaka, badmouthing Yukimura for the force feeding but also thanking her for changing her ways afterwards) *"It's like white poop!" ''(referring to the bubbles formed by bath soap) Category:Deuteragonist Category:Maria Category:Neighbor's Club Members Category:Females